


【莱吉】那晚，吉尔菲艾斯没有睡着

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 吉尔菲艾斯喜欢莱因哈特是怎么回事呢？事实就是这样，吉尔菲艾斯自己也很惊讶*亲友点梗，失忆莱莱旁观者清傻白甜，纯糖一发完，搞纯恋爱我最擅长.jpg*kuso向，有无辜工具人老毕+老罗出场，ooc警告⚠️
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【莱吉】那晚，吉尔菲艾斯没有睡着

－  
毕典菲尔德坐在房间外的走廊里，帝国虎将此刻像个把花瓶打碎的小孩，霜打的茄子蔫了吧唧。

走廊里是来来回回的护士和不同声音的议论，橘色头发的人抬起头来，小心翼翼地往关着的门看去，门这时打开了一条缝，是艾米尔，他快速走过来通告，“大公殿下让您进去，一级上将。”

毕典菲尔德不由得咽了口唾沫，确保自己看上去还算得体，才推开了门。红发大公站在皇帝的床边，向来温和的暖色眼眸此刻却夹了刀刃，大夏天的让刚做错事的一级上将抖了一下。

他又向床上看去，皇帝本尊半靠在枕头上，虽然脸色显得苍白了一些，但精气神还不错，还能笑着和自己打招呼，“你就是毕典菲尔德啊，朕这个样是你的过错吗？”

等等。

毕典菲尔德差点把自己舌头咬到，用真诚的目光表示不解，皇帝同样回以真诚目光，冰蓝色的眼眸里含着一汪清泉，看上去无辜又纯真。

“大公阁下，这到底是怎么回事？！”他蹭地站起来，几乎是扯着吉尔菲艾斯的袖子大喊。

“陛下失忆了。”吉尔菲艾斯声音冷酷，“在被你撞完后，一级上将阁下。”

艾米尔最近非常悠闲，帝国皇帝陛下从撞到头的那一天开始，他的职责就自动被陛下的半身吉尔菲艾斯大公给夺走了，事无巨细到陛下今晚喝了几口汤都要记录下来的小男孩如今每日只用端送食盘，剩下时间就可以坐在门口发呆。

当然吉尔菲艾斯并不知道这些事，他的全部身心被失忆的莱因哈特所占据了，挚友变成了真正的金发天使，把所有人忘得一干二净，就连对弗里德里希的照片都是一脸无辜，好奇地问自己这是谁。红发大公难得的对陛下身边的一众近侍发了一通火后，住进了隔壁房间，并把公务按比例分给了罗严塔尔等一干重臣，据说奥贝斯坦知道的时候手中的笔都弯成奇怪的形状，但最后默许了这种做法。

“帝国一把手现在跟个小孩一样，军务尚书想计较也没有办法，”好不容易从公务脱身的罗严塔尔与米达麦亚相约军官俱乐部，这几天他的工作量等同过去两个礼拜，连喝酒都时间都被公事剥夺。

“陛下并不是失智，他只是不记得我们。”米达麦亚更正他的说法，海鹫最近军官寥寥无几，始作俑者毕典菲尔德更是连办公室都没走出过，他被大公“特地”安排了写报告的任务，并禁止参谋长代写，每天头发都要掉一堆。毫无怜悯之心的米达麦亚感慨了一番，“但他记得吉尔菲艾斯。”

“陛下醒来的时候吉尔菲艾斯就站在他面前，”罗严塔尔挑眉，想到那一幕又忍不住勾起唇角，“被陛下问'你是谁'的时候，吉尔菲艾斯几乎傻掉了。”

“要是我醒来时候见到陌生男人在床边，我也会问你是谁的。”

罗严塔尔高深莫测地打出五张牌，胜负已定，接过好友丢过来的硬币，俊美男人撩了撩额头的碎发，“如果我有失忆的那天，希望你也能像大公阁下一样无微不至地照顾我，我的朋友。”

已经无微不至照顾皇帝陛下快一星期的吉尔菲艾斯把餐盘递给了艾米尔，恭候在门外的御医总算见到此刻帝国的最高权力之一，“殿下，科学省和我们还没有找出治疗办法……”

吉尔菲艾斯眉头紧蹙，呵斥道，“你们想让陛下继续这样到什么时候？”

御医擦擦汗，“殿下，陛下的病来的太奇怪了，正常人被撞一下也不会发生失忆的情况，我们认为陛下的大脑构造更为复杂，因此不能轻易做出判断。”

“我明白了，”红发人平复心情，声音总算又温和了起来，“希望各位能尽快找到办法，陛下非常需要你们的帮助。”

送别完人后吉尔菲艾斯一转头，半靠在床上的皇帝本尊已经开始偷偷尝起餐盘外的小蛋糕，吉尔菲艾斯无奈地走了回来，“陛下，您今天已经吃了一块了。”

“吉尔菲艾斯真是的，”失去记忆的莱因哈特变得更加孩子气，在外人面前尚且展露不出，可一到独处的时候，就差没摇着好友的手撒娇了，吉尔菲艾斯在这突如其来的黏人期中一度被他的金发天使得逞，事后自己懊悔不已，又会被莱因哈特左一句吉尔菲艾斯不要生气右一句吉尔菲艾斯我做错了给蛊得晕乎乎转。红发人看了一眼桌上搬过来的公文，莱茵哈特自告奋勇要替他处理政务，他看的很快，提出的修改方案也非常有效。

吉尔菲艾斯本想拒绝，莱因哈特现在最重要的就是好好休息，可金发天使和他赌气似的主动请缨，几次阻挡无果后他也勉强同意了，只是一到时间就立刻让人把所有东西搬走，自己关好门离开。莱因哈特一开始第二天还会和他生气，后面就习惯了，甚至发展到摸鱼。吉尔菲艾斯实在是无法坐视不管，因为莱因哈特打发时间的事情从阅读理论书转移到玩他的头发，虽然这非常舒服也没有什么变化，但他总是觉得有那么一丝丝不对劲。

例如现在，他低头处理着明年的财务预算，不可忽视的强烈视线让他已经停下了手中的笔，抬眼时与冰蓝色眼眸撞个正着，莱因哈特的金发蓬松，像只小狮子，野心勃勃地接近他的猎物，吉尔菲艾斯眨眨眼，而黄金狮子只是看着他，修长灵巧的手指转变方向，触碰到他的脸。

“吉尔菲艾斯喜欢我吧？”

他手中的笔一抖，签好的名字被墨水糊成一团。吉尔菲艾斯无法分心给统计局的人道歉，他被刚才那句话震撼到灵魂出窍，直到莱因哈特摸了摸他的脸，皱着眉说，“怎么了吗？是我说错什么了吗？”

“不……”他把这个字咽了回去，又看了看四周，什么人都没有，这种程度的独处本来对他毫无影响，在这句话过后他却无法平复极速跳动的心。莱因哈特直白的话更是让他手都不知道怎么放，“你脸好红哦，是害羞了吗？”

“……莱因哈特大人怎么会有这种错觉呢？”他强行忍耐住拔腿就跑的想法，让自己站的笔直，可是越来越红的耳朵尖出卖了他的内心。年轻俊美的皇帝陛下撑着下巴，回答也很随意，“不是错觉啊，我能感觉得到你喜欢我啊。”

“莱因哈特大人……”他小心地解释道，“喜欢有很多种意义，除了我以外，大家都很喜欢您……”

“你明明知道我不是这个意思！”金发人撅起玫瑰花似的嘴唇，抱怨着，“这么明显了，为什么要否认呢，我们难道不是情侣吗？”

面对莱因哈特咄咄逼人又藏着委屈的目光，吉尔菲艾斯根本无法冷静和他分析不一样的喜欢，帝国大公觉得自己再坐下去就要从青史留名变成另一个方面的青史留名了，他随便找了个借口溜了，留下一个莱因哈特撑着下巴，皱着眉想，自己难道说错话了吗？

“吉尔菲艾斯不喜欢我吗？”

皇帝坐在办公桌前，虽然还是想不起很多事，但至少认识几位重臣，今天过来交接工作的是米达麦亚，吉尔菲艾斯因为临时公事只留了莱因哈特一个人在，尚在病中的美人用懵懂的眼眸打量着小个子下属，然后提出了灵魂拷问。

“……？”米达麦亚歪了歪头，以为自己没有听清楚。

“我觉得他有事情在瞒着我。”皇帝凑过来神神秘秘地说，“是不是因为我戳穿了他暗恋我的事实，吉尔菲艾斯害羞的直接躲起来了。”

“陛下，臣觉得您与大公只是好友而已。”米达麦亚老实回答，这位直男没有明白为什么前一句还是高级将领人事调动后一句就变成了帝国一二把手不可告人の秘密。

“是这样吗？”莱因哈特深思，双手撑在桌上，认真询问，“卿与罗严塔尔也是好友吧，如果卿病了，罗严塔尔也会这样照顾卿吗？”

“陛下，这不能混为一谈，况且臣家里还有妻子。”

瞬间明白其中缘由的莱因哈特向米达麦亚致以感激笑容，走出办公室后蜂蜜色头发元帅才意识到自己的话多么充满误解，但门已经关上了，他只好祈祷陛下不要做出奇怪的事。

下一个进门的是罗严塔尔。

例行公事过后，莱因哈特抛出了同样的问题，而栗色头发的俊美男人则把额前碎发拂过，露出了标准搞事的笑容，“怎么可能呢，讲道理陛下，你们没有上过床我是不信的。”

莱因哈特眨巴眨巴眼，表情极为无辜，“可我失忆了我也不知道有没有过，这种事问吉尔菲艾斯他也会直接否认的吧！”

罗严塔尔忍住了想摸摸狮子脑袋的冲动，耐心继续，“不要紧，臣有个好办法，陛下可以试试……”

艾米尔抱了一套新的枕褥进屋，已经换好睡衣的皇帝陛下正拍着床，期待地看着同样换好睡衣的大公阁下。

吉尔菲艾斯在莱因哈特的强烈要求下今晚与他一起睡觉，不过确实不能怪吉尔菲艾斯，他处理完事务后已经快凌晨了，而尚在病中的莱因哈特还在旁边给他帮忙，小脸苍白一片。愧疚顿时涌上心头，他赶忙把好友赶上床去睡觉，打算离开的时候，莱因哈特拽住了他的衣袖，“都这么晚了，吉尔菲艾斯就在这里休息吧？”

“陛下，这于礼不合……”

“哪里不合了！我们不是好朋友吗？”莱因哈特坦坦荡荡的态度让吉尔菲艾斯打消了心中的疑虑。对啊，只是好友而已，古有兄弟夜雨对床，他们当然可以促膝长谈。

他躺在床上，面对莱因哈特比星辰还亮的眼睛，脸颊不自觉地染上绯色，但金发帝王丝毫没有觉得哪里不对，关了灯后的睡颜乖巧，和小时候如出一辙，吉尔菲艾斯侧着脸看着他，眼神温柔，这一刻他们抛去了乱七八糟的头衔和身份，只是两个年纪相仿的男孩子，躺在一起做一个好梦。

确认了吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸逐渐绵长后，莱因哈特睁开了眼睛。

他第一次和别人睡在同一张床上，虽然就姐姐的远程通讯所说，他们曾无数次这样过，但对于现在的莱因哈特，他觉得很新奇，又有一点点的羞涩。

罗严塔尔给出的意见是让吉尔菲艾斯有与他独处的机会，可以通过言语里的蛛丝马迹判断吉尔菲艾斯的心。但莱因哈特觉得这太磨叽了，吉尔菲艾斯本来就喜欢我，他眨个眼睛都能放出爱的电波，这个问题的关键其实是自己。

“我”喜不喜欢吉尔菲艾斯呢？

无论是身边人的描述还是自己的观察，他知道过去的自己应当是对吉尔菲艾斯依赖到了一种可怕的地步，提到一个人，另一个人的名字就自然的出现，他们俩就该在一起。吉尔菲艾斯对他的意义完全不同，反过来也是一样，他们是彼此的独一无二。但过去的自己似乎因为已经习惯了，从来没想过哪里不对，莱因哈特作为主动的那个总是霸占了感情的大部分，没有意识到吉尔菲艾斯同样渴望着他。失忆过后的自己反而在笨拙的方面异常灵敏，那些堵在吉尔菲艾斯喉咙中说不出的话，被他敏锐地一一捕捉加以分析，但怎么分析都只有“吉尔菲艾斯喜欢我”这一个结果。

现在的莱因哈特一边怒骂以前的自己是个笨蛋，一边继续盯着睡熟的人，慢吞吞地凑了过去。

这是一张非常英俊的脸，眉眼周正，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇薄厚也恰到好处，温柔舒服的长相配上了热情似火的红发，他在第一天与他对视时心就怦怦跳，脑海深处的熟悉感让他的身体已经去和正主打了招呼，看到他因为自己露出愧疚神色心就揪了起来。继续向下是裹在睡衣里的健美身体，因为连轴的工作稍显消瘦，让肩颈处的锁骨更加明显，月色下莹白一截，看上去奇异的脆弱。

他们已经近到呼吸互相喷在脸上的地步，莱因哈特停了下来，玫瑰色的嘴唇微微张开，蜻蜓点水似的掠过吉尔菲艾斯的额头。

他停了停，等待身体给他的反馈，他在对自己进行测试。我会讨厌亲吻吉尔菲艾斯的额头吗？

得到了否定后他继续了下去，先是紧闭的眼皮，然后是鼻梁和脸颊，他是第一次见到睡美人的王子，忐忑不安又无法按耐翻滚的内心，只好用亲吻来表达情绪。

这样也不讨厌。他盯住了略显干燥的嘴唇，吻了上去，奇怪的很，他们明明都没有吃蛋糕，为什么这个吻会有奶油和芝士的味道呢？

总之，测验结果是，他不讨厌吉尔菲艾斯，甚至说十分享受和他在一起，也很乐意有肌肤之亲。今晚的目的完全达到了，莱因哈特心满意足地躺回原位，过了一会儿，从被子里传来淅淅索索的声音，他把手伸出来，正面抱住了吉尔菲艾斯，这让他像是在好友怀中一样，然后闭上了眼睛，呼吸逐步平稳。

被抱住的人抖了抖眼皮，睁开的眼里一片清明。

吉尔菲艾斯感到慌乱。

他明明是最不需要慌乱的人，但他没有想到事情会是这样的走向。在莱因哈特开口问他们的关系时，他是否认的，可现在，经历了这些意想不到的出格举动，他没法再斩钉截铁地说出我们没有过。当莱因哈特的目光停在自己的身上，当他的樱色落在嘴唇，当那温热气息搔过肌肤，吉尔菲艾斯屏住了呼吸，一片寂静中，能听见的只有自己疯狂跳动的心脏和身边人的呼吸。

这与以往的感觉不一样，不仅仅是安心和幸福，还有一些悸动，一些羞涩，令他浑身血液加速的快感，和忽然而然的恐惧，他从未设想过这个情况，现在他们阴差阳错地发生，理智上告诉他你要停下来阻止错误的情感，但情感上他让自己泡在五味杂陈的心绪里，让他们缠成一团忘记那些讨厌的束缚。

他有些紧张，兴奋，又很绝望地想:罗严克拉姆王朝要一代而亡，而我是罪魁祸首，历史头衔大概真的要从大公变为祸国殃民的妖妃了。曾经一起共事过的同僚怎么看他？奥贝斯坦的无情义眼甚至隔着几公里盯着他的灵魂，仿佛在谴责这种明知故犯的行为，但莱因哈特安静地睡在他的身边，他怎么能做到对着天使的脸违背自己的内心……

吉尔菲艾斯怀着对整个宇宙的愧疚心情，眼含热泪地抱住了莱因哈特陷入梦乡。

清晨，阳光正好，莱因哈特睡眼惺忪地打了个哈欠。一个美好的早晨，鸟语花香，身边躺着恋人……咦？

再摸了摸身侧，连温度都没有了，莱因哈特瞬间清醒，穿着睡衣就去摇醒了靠在门口睡觉的艾米尔，“吉尔菲艾斯去哪里了”

“一大早的，大公阁下能去哪啊……”没有清醒过来的小侍从说着胡话，“肯定又，又去帮陛下处理公文了吧……”

十分钟后艾米尔意识到自己犯了个什么错误，莱因哈特已经回到了他的面前，神情沮丧，“整个皇宫找遍了，没有看到他的踪迹。”

“难道出门了吗……”艾米尔努力唤起自己模糊的记忆，“他好像正好撞到我，说了一句对不起后就走了，唔，去哪里我也不知道，陛下找大公有事吗？”

莱因哈特想了想，决定暂且隐瞒自己在追人的事实，义正严词，“朕昨日还有工作没有和他讨论出结果。”

艾米尔肃然起敬，看向莱因哈特的眼神更加崇拜，“我这就去联系大公的秘书和下属们！陛下不要着急！”

莱因哈特接过了小男孩急匆匆泡好的咖啡，悄悄抿了一口，他无心做事，只有“吉尔菲艾斯在哪里”这几个字萦绕脑海。十几分钟后，小男孩沮丧地回复，“大公的下属们也说今天没有见到大公，秘书只说大公阁下告假一天……”

“告假？”莱因哈特秀眉紧蹙，“朕怎么不知道？吉尔菲艾斯生病了吗？朕以为在场的病号只我自己。”

“夜间温差大，大公可能是感冒了又怕传染给您……”

莱因哈特目光低落，“可他也不在家里，病了还到处乱跑，这怎么好呢！”

艾米尔不说话了，他意识到自己只是在做无用功，因为陛下根本不关心原因是什么，他只关心吉尔菲艾斯大公的下落。

等到宇宙港回复说大公阁下乘一艘民间运输船去了自己封地时，莱因哈特头上冒出问号，不明所以。

怎么好好的就走了……？莱因哈特焦虑地咬着指甲，今天的公文并不多，可他已经没有心思去搞这些事，吩咐小侍从把军务尚书叫过来后，乔装打扮的皇帝陛下已经带着几个人往宇宙港赶去。奥贝斯坦到达现场后只有两摞文件在那里等他。

吉尔菲艾斯还是有自知之明的。不着痕迹的唇角上扬，奥贝斯坦坐下来，随口问了一句皇帝在哪，副官菲尔纳转交文件提了一嘴，“大公阁下现在在封地上，陛下正在往那去船上。”

军务尚书沉默了三秒后，无言看向不属于自己的活，深深地，叹了一口气。

吉尔菲艾斯忐忑不安，房间里只听得见母亲泡茶时候的水声，小个子的女性走了过来，把茶杯递给儿子。

“谢谢妈妈。”吉尔菲艾斯握住了热源，盯着杯面的茶叶出神。

“哎呀你这孩子，怎么忽然回来了……”老夫人递给丈夫茶杯后就落座了，有些感慨道，“上次你回来还是几年前呢……”

“抱歉，”吉尔菲艾斯不好意思地低下头，他自小离家，算起来和父母待在一起的时间竟然还不如与莱因哈特相处的岁月，这让他甜蜜又愧疚，“这次我想多待几天。”

“好，好。”老夫人欣喜应答。他与父亲面对面坐着，母亲去厨房做她的拿手好菜，他的父亲用柔和的目光始终注视着他，然后抛出了问题，“是与陛下闹矛盾了吗？”

果然，什么事都瞒不住父亲。世界上最了解他的男人只是看了自己一眼就明白事情是什么样的。吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，正要开口，肯拉德忽然敲门进来，在他耳边低语了一番，他声音虽然小，在场两个人都听得清清楚楚，“殿下，陛下已经到了宇宙港，离这里还有二十分钟的路程！”

吉尔菲艾斯手中的茶杯轻轻一抖，老先生敏锐地察觉到儿子反应不太对劲，关切问道，“陛下为什么也过来了？齐格飞，没和陛下商议好吗？”

“……是的。”他差点咬到自己的舌尖，'陛下昨夜亲了我，还亲了三次'这样的理由说出来大概父母都会觉得震惊，还是不要增加他们无谓的负担。吉尔菲艾斯只好去厨房和母亲交代道，“妈妈，可能要麻烦您多做一会个人的菜了，陛下很快就要到了。”

母亲的反应与父亲如出一辙，重点都在“为什么陛下也跟过来了”和“你们是不是闹矛盾了”两个问题上，吉尔菲艾斯非常无奈，正好门铃响起解决了一时窘境。他过去开门，但父亲已经站在了门口，皇帝陛下今日少有的换上了便服，与平时发号施令的霸气模样不同，简单的白衬衫让他多了一丝秀美和稚气，白皙光滑的脸上挂着红晕，他一见到是吉尔菲艾斯老先生立即从身边人手中抱过一束花，直直送到老先生手中，“突然来访叨扰您二位了，我准备了一点小心意，希望您不要拒绝。”

皇帝陛下对他称“我”以及忽然送花的操作让老先生愣了一会儿才接过，捧花里是他植物房中都缺少的珍稀兰花，对这位拐走自己儿子长达十几年的罪魁祸首也稍稍改变了看法，让出半个身子请莱因哈特进门。这座房子是作为让年迈双亲搬到封地唯一条件，吉尔菲艾斯几乎用了一切办法在这个他从未踏入的星球复原这座小楼。莱因哈特进门就环顾四周，他回忆不起任何事情，只是下意识地觉得这里眼熟。目光在客厅逡巡过后找到了心上人的位置，哪怕他的脚步临近，那个毛绒绒的红发脑袋也没有转头看他的趋势。

黄金狮子耷拉下脑袋，老先生亲自给他重新沏了茶，莱因哈特受宠若惊，望向对方风清云淡的表情，一时也不知道说什么。他们就这么一个看着一个喝着，直到吉尔菲艾斯终于端着菜从厨房里走出来，皇帝本尊眼前一亮，又碍于家长在场不好意思直接走过去。吉尔菲艾斯却非常自然地走过来问他，“陛下，要一起进餐吗？”

“那是自然……吉尔菲艾斯，你身体还好吗？”

“臣很好，劳烦陛下挂念。”

拽住了扭头就走的好友，皇帝陛下脸颊红红，小小声道，“其实我，我有个礼物要送给你，希望你不要拒绝我。”

说罢，大公阁下面前出现了一朵玫瑰，莱因哈特羞涩极了，声如蚊讷，“我想吉尔菲艾斯会喜欢……”

红头发的男人真实感到了一丝巨大的违和，礼貌地问他，“是谁告诉您送花的？”

“罗严塔尔卿，他说你就算不喜欢，也不会拒绝……”黄金狮子老实交代，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，无辜又可爱，“所以吉尔菲艾斯喜欢吗？”

“谢谢陛下，臣很喜欢。”莱因哈特此时的表情和叼来小鸟的猫猫没什么两样，吉尔菲艾斯作为知名顺毛达人自然是熟练地给猫猫挠下巴。这时老夫人端了蛋糕进门，映入眼帘的正好是那束玫瑰花。

吉尔菲艾斯慌张极了，正想开口解释，小个子的女士就像什么都没见到一样招待了客人，一顿饭吃的吉尔菲艾斯紧张不已。而父母在他和莱因哈特之间的目光转来转去，他顿时感觉就算自己解释清楚了父母也不会相信他们只是普通朋友……莱因哈特倒是非常自如，时不时还与长辈们开好友的玩笑，老人家追溯他记不起来的童年也微微笑着，彬彬有礼又长得好看，态度还十分诚挚，是百分百的准女婿。吉尔菲艾斯悄悄捂住了下巴，他感到了久违的头疼，但又没有办法缓解，挚友忽然给他放了一份蛋糕，他抬起头来，莱因哈特只是对他微微一笑，他都感觉自己没出息的要昏过去了。

晚饭后父母把空间留给了还在闹别扭的孩子们，把茶几也收拾好后，老夫人跟着老先生躲在门外，在艾米尔欲拦又止下认真听起了墙角。莱因哈特玫瑰色的嘴唇张开，声音委委屈屈，“为什么忽然地离开了我？”

不是离开，是离开了“我”。

“陛下，我……”

“你都叫我名字的。”猫猫更委屈了。

“莱因哈特大人，我……”对着这张脸这副表情的美人还能说出拒绝的话来，大概只有吉尔菲艾斯一人可以做到，“我身体不太舒服……”

“好拙劣的借口。”莱因哈特瘪嘴，“你就是想躲着我而已。”

“我没有，陛……莱因哈特大人！”吉尔菲艾斯把满脑子重复播放的亲吻画面和萦绕的粉红泡泡一键删除，硬着头皮回答，“您已经可以独立处理政事了，我自然不好再留在宫里。”

“这也不是你直接走的原因嘛，”他想到了那个面无表情的灰白头发男人，“是奥贝斯坦说了什么吗？”

“不，和军务尚书无关。”

“你是讨厌我吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯像被烫到了一样大叫，“怎么可能！”

“那你跑什么，”金发美人欺身而上，拽住好友的衣领，“不讨厌我，就是喜欢我咯？”

“这不能划等号，莱因哈特大人……”

门外忽然传来一声闷响，打破了两个人之间的气氛，吉尔菲艾斯赶忙退后几步，和好友保持了安全的君臣距离。

“齐格飞怎么会这么笨！”趴门口的老夫人小声抱怨着，“陛下都和他表白了怎么还拒绝呢？”

而气得捶门的老先生已经转身往温室走了，他这就去把金发小子送的花丢了，这就是拐走我儿子十几年还要泡我儿子的补偿吗！混蛋！

吉尔菲艾斯已经被莱因哈特逼至墙角，他一边不加脏字地问候了估计是罪魁祸首的罗严塔尔，一边仍然保持礼貌的微笑，“莱因哈特大人，您如果想谈恋爱，我有不少优秀的女性推荐给您……”

后面的话被一个亲吻打断了。金发美人皇帝直直在他的嘴唇上落下亲吻，虽然只是短短几秒，他亲的很认真，很专注，以至于红发大公这一次没有办法视若无睹，当做荷尔蒙作祟的意外。

“如果不喜欢的话，就把我推开来，我绝对不会再缠着你。”

吉尔菲艾斯的手放在好友的胸膛上，肌肤的温度隔着衣料，带来灼伤掌心的错觉，他似乎忘记了该怎么回应，要推开吗？他清楚的知道自己不想，可是，可是……

第二个吻也发生的顺其自然。莱因哈特踮起脚尖搂着他的脖子，身高上的劣势让他看起来像是在索吻，吉尔菲艾斯明白，他才是那个真正的俘虏。

“讨厌我吗？”

全宇宙无出左右的蓝宝石里是慌张又脸红的自己，吉尔菲艾斯根本无法撒谎，莱因哈特对他的了解就像对自己一样，拒绝的话堵在胸口，他只能微弱地摇了摇头。

“那我就当做你也喜欢我，可以吗？”

对，都怪那个教坏陛下的混蛋。吉尔菲艾斯脸红，趁着莱因哈特大人失忆时自己趁人之危，等到他恢复记忆可怎么办，自己就是遗臭万年的罪人。

门口又传来咚的一声巨响，熟悉的大嗓门响起，“陛下大公你们还要亲多久啊再亲下去孩子都要生了！”

莱因哈特满意地看到红毛的脸和头发一个色，在心里夸赞自己把毕典菲尔德带过来的行为无比正确。

先后经历了陛下欣慰的目光和大公笑里藏刀的目光，一股自豪感油然而生，毕典菲尔德已经想到了自己就是罗严克拉姆王朝的功臣，连陛下的终身大事都是自己解决的！别的提督能做得到吗！

三天后吉尔菲艾斯启程返航，父亲看皇帝的目光仍然称不上友善，鉴于儿子在场才勉强和他握了手，老夫人则已经接受了貌美皇帝是自己的儿婿这个事实，挥着手绢和莱因哈特道别。

本来他还想再呆几天，但奥贝斯坦的电话每天都要打来好几回，加上莱因哈特软磨硬泡诸如“你看你一走大家都无心工作了再这样下去帝国迟早药丸”之类的话，红发大公本来就软的心在金发美人的央求下化成一滩水，自暴自弃地上了船。

遗臭万年就遗臭万年吧，反正我也不知道。

由于皇帝这次偷跑出来开的是艘小型民用商船，船上房间有限，所以大公只好与皇帝住在一间房，毕典菲尔德则住在另外一间，剩下的一间几个侍从平分。

莱因哈特在吉尔菲艾斯推门的前一秒把小册子塞进抽屉里，好友刚刚洗完澡，卷发还滴着水，他热情地邀请吉尔菲艾斯坐在自己身边，手里拿着吹风机为好友吹头。

第一次享受金发美人服侍的大公阁下舒服地眯起了眼睛，莱因哈特的手指在他的发间穿梭，轻轻地摩挲湿发，指腹从额头移到下颚，又轻轻勾起，他顺从地仰头张嘴，接受了这个温柔的吻。

金发天使完美的五官在他眼里无限放大，吹风机被丢到一边。莱因哈特亲起来也是小心翼翼的，吉尔菲艾斯不见的时候，他感觉到心跳似乎暂停了一瞬，那种失去一切的恐慌似乎以前也有过，在记忆的沉淀中忽然冒出来砸碎他的美梦，他紧紧地抓着吉尔菲艾斯，他不能再失去他，哪怕这样很卑鄙，用感情做枷锁比看着他离开要好过。

红发人的脸比头发的颜色还红，他已经被剥去了衣物，大片肌肤在好友冰色眼眸的注视下泛起粉色，他只想着亲吻很好，但没有想到纯情无比的帝王会做出与他的脸如此不符的举动。他的金发天使自然不懂这些，一定是被那个人带坏了！

“这种时候你还走神！你是不是在想别人！怪不得一直拒绝我！”胳膊忽然被咬了一口，金色猫咪张牙舞爪，直接把人扒光，吉尔菲艾斯捂着重点部位，好声好气地祈求，“我没有莱因哈特大人，您停一停……”

莱因哈特不说话了，事实上他还真的停了下来，嫉妒刚刚冲昏了神智，现在面对好友祈求中隐含的期待，他十分痛恨自己刚刚看书怎么没翻完，现在卡在了尴尬的地方，他不知道该怎么做下去了。

气氛沉默了几分钟，莱因哈特的脸色变幻莫测，最后直接摊牌，“我不会了。”

吉尔菲艾斯眨眨眼，他在消化这个消息，目光始终没有离开过身上的人，莱因哈特变得越来越红，几乎要冒烟了。

“噗……”红发人忽然笑了起来，做了自己肖想已久的事:他摸上了好友金色的脑袋，使劲地揉了揉那头漂亮的头发。莱因哈特不甘示弱，“你笑什么，你都这个样还笑！有什么好笑的！”

“是，是，我的错，莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯笑眯眯地道歉。莱因哈特不肯从他身上下来，勾着他的脖子变本加厉，“那你告诉我，你到底喜不喜欢我？”

“我一直仰慕着莱因哈特大人。”

这是真心话，无论哪个层面来说。

金毛猫猫还不肯放过他，“只是仰慕而已吗？你不想抱抱我亲亲我吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯眼神温柔，他坐直身子，把在他身上的人抱进怀里，十指相扣，亲了亲他的额头。

“不管您想不想得起来从前的事，莱因哈特大人始终是我最重要的人，我会永远陪在您的身边。”

米达麦亚忠实地等在宇宙港，与他同行的还有罗严塔尔和梅克林格，奥贝斯坦难得请假说要回家看狗，一天前皇帝陛下通告高级将领们他即将与吉尔菲艾斯大公成婚的消息后，奥贝斯坦就再也没出现过，他猜军务尚书是怕看到失忆的皇帝后肉眼可见的黑化，那堆公文占据了他除了吃饭睡觉外的时间，还没有加班费。

除了奥贝斯坦自己以外的所有人都对看不到他的场合喜闻乐见，毕典菲尔德知道消息后几乎是从飞船上蹦下来的，可惜民航的船质量实在不咋地，橘发猛将脚底打滑，撞向正与大公含情脉脉对视的皇帝，银河帝国的统治者又一次晕了过去。吉尔菲艾斯心跳都吓停了，米达麦亚第一时间让医疗队冲了上去，又亲自挡在吉尔菲艾斯面前防止准皇后做出伤害同僚的举动。

一番急救后莱因哈特睁开了眼睛，看到他没有大碍吉尔菲艾斯心跳才继续下去。他转向不知所措的毕典菲尔德，温和的眼眸里烧着怒火。

“吉尔菲艾斯，朕没有事。”皇帝本尊止住了爆发边缘的好友，红发人才收回目光，小心地牵起恋人的手，眼中的心疼让刚恢复记忆的皇帝愣了愣，还是把自己靠进他的怀里。

“陛下，您昨日说要与吉尔菲艾斯大公结婚，臣想问问这件事是真的吗？”

宫内省长官惶惶不安，他们在一天前接到了命令，在开会讨论后实在是意外至极，回讯询问是否是陛下的命令后被陛下发来视频怒斥都还心存疑虑，以为是大公趁陛下失忆时趁虚而入，他们作为王朝的重臣，自然要恪尽职守。

金发帝王又愣了片刻，他感到握着的手忽然松开。吉尔菲艾斯默默往后走了几步，他预料到这件事定会引起轩然大波，他的小小心思和整个王朝比起来，确实不值一提。

而莱因哈特重新握住了他的手，眼眸中闪动着熟悉的色彩，他把吉尔菲艾斯的手放在自己的唇边亲了亲，抬眼微笑，“那不然呢？”

-fin

彩蛋1:  
毕典菲尔德在婚礼上被皇帝拍了拍肩膀，“虽然是卿的错误，但也因为卿朕才能与皇后走到这一步。”

一代猛将像个孩子一样被缪拉和法伦海特轮流哄了好久才止住哇哇大哭的趋势。

彩蛋2:  
吉尔菲艾斯穿上特制的礼服，鉴于他个子比莱因哈特要高，宫内省定做了完全平底的鞋，这样皇后站在穿了特制增高军靴的皇帝身边也不会有奇异的违和感。

皇帝夫夫走向说悄悄话的双璧，吉尔菲艾斯温和道，“罗严塔尔提督，海尼森民风淳朴，女孩漂亮热情，就是暂时不太稳定，我看您就是不错的总督人选。”

“皇后说的是。”莱因哈特开口了，面带鼓励，“罗严塔尔卿，朕相信你一定可以，等到小王子的满月宴，记得回来。”

“？陛下，您要是记得，送花可是臣的主意。”

“原来如此，”吉尔菲艾斯的笑容扩大 ，“除了海尼森，边境也很适合您这样的智将去稳固呢。”

“那就这么定了，朕等你的好消息。”不等罗严塔尔回答，皇帝夫夫已经有说有笑的走远了。

老实人米达麦亚欣喜万分，“这是好事啊，陛下果然十分看中你，罗严塔尔！”

老罗:这福气给你要不要啊.jpg

彩蛋3:  
小王子满月的那天，提前一个月启程的罗严塔尔总算赶到了宴会。皇帝夫夫风姿不减，皇后怀里还抱着一个粉雕玉琢的金发小男孩，漂亮到所有人见了都想亲亲的程度。

科学省长官在所有人敬佩的目光下与风尘仆仆的罗严塔尔元帅握手，对方一黑一蓝的瞳孔包含一种说不出的情绪，他热情地询问元帅是否也想要有个孩子。

老罗:不，谢谢，我不需要。

老罗:科学省，你还有什么惊喜是我不知道的.jpg


End file.
